


Burn

by ZhenziYeen



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based on Vale's official comic, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda Dark, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Title going to change in the near future, Tragedy, Valir is a very vengeful little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenziYeen/pseuds/ZhenziYeen
Summary: Valir lost everything.His family, his people and his kingdom. All thanks to Vale and those bastards from The Valley of Wind.His mission was to take revenge for everything he had lost, but somehow got tangled on a crazy journey with a psychotic robot, an egoistical flirt, a kleptomaniac with a monkey and many more while learning a few secrets that he didn't expect....((Or in short, just a story about Valir's journey to get revenge on Vale but with some crazy twist of fuckery, angst, comedy and craziness))





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO, idk if this fandom is alive in AO3 but who cares. Sorry if this is crappy because I haven't write a fic in years.

Valir widen his eyes when he woke up. It was a sad sight to behold, especially for a child like him. Bodies piles on their own pool of bloods, slowly decomposing to be an organic matter for the soil. The whole battlefield reeks with the stench of bloods and corpses.

He vomited at the sight.

The whole kingdom is ruined. His family, his people was brutally murdered by The Valley of Winds and he was the only survivor.

“Father…!” He whispered as he frantically run toward his father’s corpse, as if his father would immediately decomposed into the ground. “Father…” He choke a sob as he fell on his knee, burying his head on his father’s chest, hoping that there would be some kind of miracle that could happen, hoping that his heart would start beating, hoping that he would open his eyes and smile at him.

But he didn’t.

His father was good as dead and all Valir could do was crying on his dead body, silently begging for him to wake up and tell him that this is just a nightmare. 

Oh how the childish part of Valir hoped it was a dream, that his friends didn’t betray him and his kingdom and destroys them all – leaving him to be the only survivor in the now ruined Fire Kingdom. He did wish; he did beg to the high heavens that this was just a nightmare that he would wake up soon. But Valir isn’t stupid, or childish, not anymore. He knew, everything is ruined and he lost everything. All thanks to The Valley of Winds.

Vale that son of a bitch and the bastard of his father are going to pay. He will never forgive them, ever. They killed his father, killed his people, ruined his kingdom and destroyed his life. Like hell he’s going to forgive after what they’ve done to him.

Crying won’t do him good. Crying won’t change anything. Crying won’t bring his father’s back.

He took a deep, deep breath and wiped his tears and snot off his face, alongside his father’s blood. “Father,” He said coldly, eyes started to burn with hatred as his once blue eyes turned into gold. “I promise you, I will avenge you and our people. So please,” He closed his father’s eyes, “Rest in peace and watch over me.”

And he starts digging graves with his bare hands.

…

Gord pull down his hood from his face and stare at the battlefield that been said to take place. It doesn’t look like a battlefield, its look more to a bloody and poorly made graveyard with weapons instead of gravestones.

In a safe distance, there was a young blond, dragging the body of a soldier into an empty grave. Gord furrowed his eyebrows as he walk toward the blond.

The blond was carefully putting the body in the shallow grave and start burying the soldier and said goodbye. “Rather than you stare at me burying her, it would be kind of you to hand me over that sword next to you.” The blond said, not even sparing Gord a look.

The blond was small, pale, skinny, tired and malnourished. His body was covered with sweats, dirt and dry bloods. He looks pitiful in that state. The blond look like he hasn’t eaten for days or sleep with the dark circles that start to form under his eyes.

Gord didn’t said anything but he handed the sword to the blond. The blond pushes the sword into the ground, making it become some sort of a gravestone for the dead soldier.

“He was really nice.” The blond start to speak, his blue eyes was dull, dead and tired. “Even thought he teased me a lot, but he always make up with those sweet apples that he picked from his home. Shame that he died, he didn’t even get a girlfriend yet.” He let out a tired chuckle.

“How long did you stay here?” Gord asked, the blond shrugged. “I don’t know… I lost track of time. I was too busy burying them.” He said, glancing at the poorly made graveyard. “He was the last one.”

Gord stare at the boy in horror, this boy couldn’t be older than 10 obviously. He was so small, too young to see the cruelty of war. Judging by his eyes, he’d seen more than he should’ve seen.

“What’s your name, child?” Gord ask.

The blond turn his head at the dual-colored old man in front of him, and stare at him with his cold lifeless eyes, “Valir… Just Valir…” 

Gord kneel to get to his head level, “Well then Valir, would you like to come and live with me?”


End file.
